Club Of Mysteries
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: When Kuroko's only reason to continue living in the forest is gone, he leaves the forest with nothing but hope for something new. Eventually he finds a club that offers warmth, protection, and free food but... He has feeling that the leader of the crew doesn't necessarily like him and will do anything to make sure the forest-born neko is gone. Akakuro. Neko AU


_**Hey look, another story. I should**_ _ **really start finishing my other stories but eh-**_

 _ **This is based off a story I really like so if anyone knows what it is, congrats~ If not, then just enjoy~ The only thing I don't own is the basic idea of the club. Everything else is my idea.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

For as long as Kuroko could remember, the one and only person who took care of him was called Tiger. That's not his real name but it was what Kuroko called him. While Tiger was the one who raised him and even named him, Kuroko never knew what his real name was.

Tiger was a tall man, at least to Kuroko who was small at the time. But later in life, Kuroko knew that Tiger was actually taller than the average neko. Kuroko remembered that Tiger was strong and cunning. He had a keen sense of smell and amazing hearing with those orange and black stripped ears of his.

Kuroko never had to worry about hunger. Not even in the Winter time when the trees around their secluded cabin became barren and beautiful snow covered the ground. Every day Tiger would come home with fresh kill or would pull out some stored meat in their cabin if it was too snowy outside to hunt.

When Tiger wasn't hunting, he was with Kuroko at home. Whether it was teaching him or just simply having a small cat nap with the smaller neko, he was always with Kuroko. When Tiger found Kuroko, it was when the smaller neko was in a pool of blood that belonged to a recently dead female neko. Around Kuroko were other nekos, some already dead and some still alive.

Tiger rounded up all the living nekos and took them to his cabin quickly. He had a friend that recently lost her kits to humans with guns. It was a tragedy really. She was out hunting for herself since she hasn't eaten for so long. Nursing kits and trying to hunt all by yourself is hard and stressful! When she returned, she found nothing but the scent of her kits blood on the floor of her den.

She immediately went to Tiger for help. Tiger did help her as much as he could but it was no use. It seems that her kits were really gone. Killed or kitnapped, he never found out.

Kuroko didn't know the name of the female's name either but he called her Bubble Gum because of her hair. He was only a kit when he knew her so he wasn't really creative.

So after Tiger found the nekos, including Kuroko, he took them to Bubble Gum who was staying at his cabin to grieve for her kits. She volunteered to nurse the nekos since she still had milk to offer. After a few hours, all of the kits had died except one. That was Kuroko. When Kuroko lived for more than a day, Bubble Gum said that he was ready to be named. She gave the honors to Tiger because she knew she would not always be around.

Tiger named him Kuroko Tetsuya and continued to call him that as he raised Kuroko as his own. Eventually Bubble Gum did leave but Kuroko didn't mind too much. He loved Tiger like a father and Tiger loved him like a son, and that's all Kuroko needed.

Over the years, Tiger stayed with Kuroko and taught him everything. He taught him how to hunt, how to create traps with forest material. Tiger taught him how to speak, read, and write. Kuroko learned everything from Tiger. It was very impressive to the young neko and would be even more impressing if he knew back then that nekos should not even know how to read, much less speak.

Back then, he didn't know that nekos were inferior to the human race. To humans, they were considered an abomination. They did not like the unknown. They did not like the fact that some kind of creature had their aspects along with a combination of cats. Over time they started hunting the creatures out of fear. Then it turned into a sport. Hunters would go into forests where nekos hid and shot them for sport.

Tiger didn't tell him all this of course. All he told the young one was that he should not go outside the cabin unless he was with Tiger. He told the young one to fear hunters. Kuroko listened to every word he said.

So because he listened to Tiger, he lived a long 4 years with Tiger. They lived together in the cabin, never having any issues really. Occasionally there would be hunger or a dangerous animal lurking around, but Tiger always took care of him.

Kuroko wasn't a young neko anymore but instead a fully grown neko. Sure he was merely the size of a human teenager, even looking like one, but that was normal. However Tiger still saw him as a young neko who always needed care.

Eventually Tiger trusted Kuroko enough to let him go out alone. The blue haired neko was old enough to care for himself now. Kuroko knew how to fight with his claws, how to defend himself, how to climb trees to escape predators, how to listen for any danger. He especially knew how to avoid hunters if he ever seen, heard, or smelled one coming.

For a year nothing happened when Kuroko went out alone. Tiger continued letting him go out alone. It was the beginning of their fourth and final year together when something happened.

For months now, Kuroko has been studying something strange. It was a town from what he learned from Tiger. Not too far from their cabin was a town filled with humans. Even from far away in the safety of the forest, Kuroko could smell the human scent.

For these months, Kuroko observed the humans. With Tiger's teaching and his observing, he learned a lot about humans. Since he never learned the fact that humans hated nekos, he found the humans interesting. He wanted to observe them closer, talk to them, find out what they do and why. He was a curious neko you could say. Eventually his curiosity ended up sealing not his, but Tiger's fate.

One day he got too close to the town. Kids spotted him on the outskirts of the town. When he heard them shouting and pointing to him, he ran. He wanted to befriend them but Tiger's warning about hunters still stayed in his mind. Hunters were humans and he didn't know which humans were hunters and which were not.

He didn't stop running until he made it to the cabin. When Tiger smelled the faint human scent on him, he became furious. He couldn't believe that Kuroko got close to the town. No matter how many times he warned Kuroko of humans, the neko still went out to the town! He was just lucky no hunters spotted him.

Because of this, Tiger told Kuroko the truth behind humans. He told him about how humans despised nekos and killed them whenever they saw them. Kuroko, in fear, avoided the town completely from then on. However he was already spotted and the town already knew about his existence.

It was when Kuroko was out practicing his hunting skills did he hear the gunshot.

The sound that echoed through the forest made him jump in shock. His meal, a nice brown squirrel, ran away from the sound and predator. Kuroko looked towards the direction of the gunshot. It was in the direction of his home with Tiger.

Fearful for Tiger, Kuroko ran towards the cabin. It might've just been a hunter out hunting for buck or something but Kuroko didn't think so. He didn't like the bad feeling in his stomach. He knew something was wrong. He continued running even if his legs got tired and his chest felt like it was going to burst.

He didn't even have to see the cabin before he smelled three things. Tiger, a hunter, and blood. Cautious now, Kuroko stalked low to the ground like a cat, just like Tiger taught him to. He slowly made his way through some bushes before finding a small opening to see what was happening.

Even though the sight was horrible, Kuroko was glad that he saw it rather than always wondering what happened to Tiger. As he suspected, a hunter shot Tiger. It must've been a hunter from the town Kuroko watched a while ago. That meant he got Tiger killed. It was his fault that Tiger was dead.

Once the hunter was gone along with Tiger's dead body, Kuroko returned to their cabin. He stayed there for a few days and night. He barely are although he did have a few small meals. He was just hoping that one day, Tiger would come through that door and hug Kuroko tight. Tiger would sit with him and groom his blue cat ears and tail until it was perfect. Tiger would take cat naps with him in the sun. Tiger would take him inside and they would read books the humans created. They would be relaxing together like they always did.

Eventually Kuroko gave up. He had to accept that Tiger was gone. He had to go before winter came. Kuroko never hunted in the Winter before. Tiger did that. He didn't know how to hunt in the Winter. Well, he knew how, but Tiger never let him. Plus without Tiger, the cabin felt cold and lonely.

So very lonely.

One day Kuroko grabbed Tiger's favorite bag that was hand crafted with animal pelts and other natural materials, and began packing. He packed only important things. He packed mostly food in case he got caught up in winter. He packed some cloth and herbs in case he got any wounds. When his pack was full of important materials, he looked around a final time. He refused to leave without a piece of Tiger.

Eventually he found something that was close to Tiger. It was created by humans of course but it was Tiger's. It was a silver necklace with some kind of ring on the end. He's seen Tiger hold it close to him some nights as if it was dear to him. Kuroko never asked him about it since Tiger seemed sensitive about it. With nothing to lose, Kuroko left the cabin for good.

He forced himself to keep looking forward. He was afraid that if he looked back at the cabin, he would stay. He couldn't afford to stay. The scent of winter was already in the air and he needed to find a new home fast or else he'll freeze to death alone.

For countless days and nights, Kuroko traveled. He hunted during his travelling since the food in the pack were for emergencies only. Whenever he needed to sleep, he either slept in a tree or in a small abandoned Fox den. After an incident with a mother Fox, Kuroko eventually avoided any kind of den and slept only in trees.

Even if he remembered Tiger's rules about being outside, it seems like it didn't work in every forest. At one point at the beginning of winter when it was only just getting cold, Kuroko experienced his first fight.

It was against another neko. It was a cougar neko if Kuroko wasn't mistaken. Kuroko didn't know what to do against a cougar neko so the fight didn't go so well. The cougar ended up stealing the food in his pack while managing to play around with him.

Eventually the cougar got bored and left Kuroko alone when the other wouldn't get up. When Kuroko woke up, the wounds he received stopped bleeding but most of the clothes that Tiger made him was covered in dried blood. At least he still had Tiger's necklace.

For a couple of days, Kuroko rested in a self made den. He dug despite his whole body feeling sore until there was a den big enough for him. He spent countless days and nights licking his wounds, resting, and making short trips to a small river nearby. When the first signs of snow came, Kuroko continued on.

The first snow was only a light one. Kuroko was glad that it wasn't a rough first snow. He didn't know if he could survive with recent wounds and an empty stomach when snow comes.

Kuroko was starting to believe that was was extremely unlucky. A few days after the last snow, a heavy snow storm suddenly overtook the area Kuroko was in. The boy, in his rush, went into the nearest hole or den he could find. He ended up having to fight a raccoon for a small hole under a tree that he could barely fit in.

He spent countless days in there. He used the time to heal up his wounds and rest. For food he pretended to play dead and when a mouse came close, he struck. He ate the snow at the entrance of his den for water.

His luck seemed to turn once the snow melted. Once it was all gone, Kuroko's wounds were completely healed and he was set to go. With nothing but scars and a half full stomach, Kuroko continued on. Winter was still in the air and it was long from over.

The next event that happened to Kuroko changed his life once again. The next thing Kuroko found was not a lake. It was not a den. It was not a heaven with unlimited food and Tiger. It was a town. It smelled different from the town that was by the cabin but he was still wary.

Kuroko spent a few days on the edge of the forest. He hunted in the forest, drank in the forest, slept in the forest. He never went near the town but he never went too far from it. Something about it was intriguing. The first time he entered the town was the day when another snow storm hit.

He was tired of digging hard frozen dirt until he made a hole that was barley big enough for him. After that he would always have to lick his wounds that he received on his hands. The air was too cold and the ground was too hard to be digging in. With the coldness and the stress on his body, sometimes Kuroko's skin broke out because it became raw at some points.

Tired of all this, Kuroko cautiously went into the town. He stayed on the edge though and slept in between two dumpsters. He wasn't warm but he was dry. He was out of the snow and out of danger. When he woke up, it was when another neko bat him with their claws. Kuroko left quickly when the neko demanded to have its spot back. With snow still fresh on the ground, Kuroko made his way through the alleys in the town.

He smelled so many scents that he never smelled in the forest before. He smelled humans, trash, food, other nekos... He didn't know if this was good or bad. He didn't smell any hunters which he supposed was good. Maybe he could stay there...

Kuroko stopped when he smelled something delicious. What was that? It smelled close so Kuroko decided to head over. With his nose leading him, Kuroko arrived to the back of some building. He looked up and tilted his head. What was this place? "Maji Burger..." Kuroko read to himself when he saw the poster on the building.

He didn't know what that was but it had delicious smells all around it. He noticed some trashcans that were open and no one around. Who would be out with this snow? Kuroko didn't even see or smell any nekos close by. With hopeful eyes and a rumbling stomach, Kuroko rushed over to the tins.

He went to an over turned one and looked inside. He could smell things that he's never had before. Would it be better than mouse or bird? Some smelled sour, some smelled sweet, while others were just bland. He didn't know what to try first.

He was about to sink his fangs into a half eaten burger when he heard something. He backed up a little until his head was out of the garbage can. He looked around with alertness, sniffing the air. He didn't smell anything but garbage now. However he did see something.

 _Eyes?_ Kuroko thought in shock, staring at the glowing eyes in the alley. He backed up a little, staring at the multiple eyes glowing in the alley. Then he smelled it. It was the scent of nekos.

Kuroko had enough time to move out the way when a big neko pounced out of no where. Living in the forest meant you had to have fast reflexes. The neko with grey ears landed on his face which had Kuroko wincing. He backed up, his tail wrapping around his leg.

He looked back at the alley and saw that the eyes from before turned into nekos. He didn't have enough time to study them before he heard a dark chuckle. "You have the nerve to come into our territory, steal our food, then do this to me?"

The grey neko from before was a little taller than Kuroko when he stood. Now that Kuroko had a better look, he noticed that the neko had some scars. He probably got into a few fights just like Kuroko. However he almost gasped when he noticed the others bleeding nose.

"I.."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart in the next minute." The neko hissed which had Kuroko dropping down on all fours. With how nekos were created, their bones could shift so they could stand like humans or crouch like cats. Kind of like owls with the extra bones in their necks which allows them to turn their heads at odd angles. Kuroko remembered Tiger teaching him about owls.

His thoughts were interrupted when he barely managed to dodge a pair of claws aiming for his eyes. "Answer!" The neko yowled.

Kuroko quickly looked around and saw that the nekos that were there were watching. Some looked worried, some looked excited. One even yelled for the grey neko to get him. "I-I apologize.."

"I didn't hear you." The neko hissed.

Kuroko almost began to lower himself once more and flatten his ears in submission but paused. Why was he submitting to some town neko? He had as much right to this food as any other neko. Besides, he was a forest neko, his rules weren't the same as the town nekos.

He began to rise to his feet so he could talk to the neko calmly on an eye to eye level but he never got the chance. The grey neko pounced once more and caught Kuroko off guard. The neko just barely missed Kuroko's throat with its fangs. Obviously angry that he missed a chance at a fatal blow, the neko began raking his claws through Kuroko's skin.

Kuroko almost cried in pain but held it in. This wasn't any worse than that cougar neko. While the neko was clawing at him and laughing, thinking he had the other pinned, Kuroko suddenly jumped up. It knocked the grey neko over. He heard the other nekos gasp.

"You... You'll pay for that!" The grey neko jumped back up and ran at Kuroko again. The blue neko lowered to the ground, clawed unscathed, ready to fight. However every single neko jumped when the back door of the building suddenly opened. Instead of a gunshot like Kuroko was expecting, the man at the door yelled and sprayed water at them with a hose.

All the nekos scattered, including Kuroko. He didn't know where he was going but he just ran and ran. He never looked back and never slowed down. He only slowed down when he was panting and gasping, the pain in his side's finally catching up to him. He sat down in an alley and checked his wounds. They were minor wounds that would heal over night with some tending to.

He sighed and began the process of cleaning his wounds with his rough tongue. However his process was broken when he heard a voice.

"Don't worry about him, he's always rough with everyone."

Kuroko jumped and looked up. A neko was sitting on top of a locked dumpster. It wasn't the grey neko from before and he didn't see him among the nekos that surrounded him and the grey neko. It was a red neko.

The neko had a beautiful red tail and ears. Both were groomed to the point of perfection. Kuroko glanced at his own tail. It was slightly raged since he neglected grooming it recently. He looked back up at the neko who gave a warm smile.

"Just wait for him and his crew to finish eating. You'll be able to eat then." The red neko with different colored eyes said. Kuroko never saw this before but he's heard of it. Tiger said it was something like "heteromatic" or something.

"What's that grey guys name?"

"Haizaki Shougo."

"...What's your name?" Kuroko asked softly.

"Akashi Seijuuro. How about you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

True to Akashi's word, eventually Haizaki and his crew left with satisfied stomachs after the man with the house went back inside. Akashi lead Kuroko over to the trashcans again. "Go ahead. Eat."

Kuroko looked at Akashi before at the trashcan. He felt like he should do something for the neko since he was deciding to help him. "...Just name a food and I'll get it for you. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Oh? Well..." Akashi paused, thinking about his decision. "I'd just like something small today. Maybe just a part of a chicken sandwich?"

Kuroko was glad that he knew what that was. He mentally wished Tiger his thanks for his teachings before beginning to dig through the can while Akashi watched Kuroko. Eventually the blue neko found a sandwich for Akashi and he placed it in front of Akashi. "Thank you very much." He said before beginning to slowly eat.

Kuroko dug around for his own food until he found a little bit of a burger bun and some stale fries.

The two ate in silence side by side, watching around them the whole time to make sure no one spotted them. "So you're not around here, are you?" Akashi suddenly asked.

"No." Kuroko answered truthfully. "I lived in the forest for as long as I could remember."

"Forest cat?" Akashi asked in surprise. "I've never met one before. Tell me, what is it like?"

"Hard." Kuroko sighed and paused from his food. This definitely was not as delicious as mouse but he was too tired to hunt. "Especially in the Winter..."

"I see... Have you always been wondering in the forest or do you visit towns often?" Akashi asked.

"This is my first time in a town." Kuroko said. He glanced at Akashi. He expected the other to move away in disgust or something but it was the opposite. Akashi seemed fascinated.

"I can see that it was hard as you say." The red neko said, glancing at Kuroko's old scars. "But if you stay here, it'll be easy you know. This town doesn't like neko killing so it's a nice home for nekos."

"I think you mean they banned neko killing." Kuroko said, remembering what Tiger said about human politics or something like that.

"Banned?" Akashi asked in confusion and Kuroko suddenly remembered that nekos aren't supposed to be educated with human ways. That meant they didn't know how to read, write, or know how most human things work unlike Kuroko.

"It... It's means that.. It's when humans get rid of something they don't like. I think the humans in this town banned neko killing." If that was true that meant this town was safe enough for Kuroko to stay. He hoped it was true.

"Wow... I never knew a word like that existed." Akashi mumbled. "I only remember what my mother taught me years ago."

It was normal for nekos to know the human language for they were technically humans too. It was something humans really couldn't stop even if they tried.

Kuroko stretched and slowly stood up. "Well... I guess I should look for a place to sleep..."

"Do you want a quick tour of the place?" Akashi asked, standing up beside Kuroko.

"You don't need to feel obliged..."

"No, I want to. You're pretty interesting." Akashi said which shocked Kuroko. How could the boy be so straight forward? "Besides, I want to hear more about your life in the forest."

"Well... Only if you want..." Kuroko mumbled. He followed Akashi when the other began to walk off, tail swaying elegantly behind him. Kuroko paid attention to all of his surroundings as they walked.

"You already know where the food place is." Akashi started.

"Maji Burger."

"Huh?" Akashi looked back at Kuroko in confusion.

"Maji Burger." Kuroko repeated. "That's what that place was called."

"Oh. I didn't know you could read."

Kuroko didn't reply and they continued on.

"Haizaki and his crew go there every morning and every afternoon, every so often at night time as well." Akashi informed. "So you can go when it's early in the morning or somewhere during noon."

Kuroko nodded to show that he was listening. Akashi lead Kuroko to a large fence that blocked their exit. Kuroko wondered how anyone could jump over it but Akashi merely leapt over the fence. Kuroko stared in amazement.

He's fought a cougar neko, suffered from famine, dug his own homes, fought foxes and raccoons, slept in trees, but he's never jumped that high before.

"It's easy, come in." Akashi said. He crouched down, his muscles becoming tense, especially in the legs. "It's all in the legs."

Kuroko hesitated before getting down low like Akashi. He focused and tensed up his muscles like Akashi did. He gave it a moment before suddenly jumping.

He yelped when he hit the fence and fell back. He sat up and rubbed his face. How embarrassing. However Akashi only looked at Kuroko with patient eyes. "Here, there's a box a little down the alley. Go get it so you can jump a little higher."

Feeling a little ashamed, Kuroko retrieved the box and brought it to the fence. With the help from the box, he was able to jump to the top of the fence and jump down on the other side. "See, it wasn't so hard now was it? Now let's continue."

Akashi continued leading Kuroko through the town. It was a small town so there wasn't much to explore. Akashi showed Kuroko places to sleep, places to avoid, everywhere useful and dangerous.

"However if there's one thing you must avoid, it's this yard." Akashi stated. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion and looked inside between the fence posts. He didn't spot anything at first, just some small house in the back yard that could fit a neko probably. There were dishes outside the house, filled with water and some kind of brown food.

"What's in there?"

"A big beast that we must all avoid." Akashi warned seriously. "He's the biggest dog in town. He'd swallow a kitten in one gulp. He'd tear apart a full grown neko. He'll get you if you don't pay attention."

"Does he have a name?" Kuroko asked.

"No one knows but we call him Akuma." Akashi stated. "Any who, it's getting late. I must go. I hope you have a goodnight tonight."

"Will I see you again?" Kuroko suddenly asked. This was the only nice neko he's met so far since entering the town. Well, technically in his whole life besides Tiger.

"Of course. It's not a big town like I said. We will see each other often. Besides, I still want to hear more about life in the forest." Akashi said before walking away. Kuroko watched after the red neko until he was out of vision.

Sighing, the blue neko turned and began to walk around in the alleys to find someplace to sleep. It wasn't easy since a lot of spots were taken by other nekos. He didn't want to start a fight since he s had to get these wounds to heal. They were already healing nicely but he wasn't taking any chances.

Eventually Kuroko found a spot under a big box. It didn't have the best aroma but it was warm and dry. He fell asleep under the box that night and slept well into the morning. He was exhausted after his first day in town.

When he woke up the next morning, he was pleased to find out that the snow from yesterday was almost done melting. This was good. He stretched before heading to Maji Burger, hoping that Haizaki and his crew wasn't there.

When he got there, no one was around. Not taking any chances, Kuroko ate quickly. He barely got two bites out of a pancake before he spotted Haizaki coming. He scampered away before any fights could happen.

Kuroko groaned and laid down in an alleyway. He was so hungry but he didn't know where else to eat. Most dumpsters or trashcans were locked and couldn't be opened. Maji seemed like the only place where the trash wasn't locked. Not unless there was some place Akashi didn't know about that had unlocked trash cans.

"Huh? Oh, this won't do."

Kuroko jumped in surprise when the person he just thought about appeared. Before he could speak, Akashi flicked his tail for Kuroko to follow. Curious of what Akashi would show him today, Kuroko followed. They went to Maji Burger and waited for Haizaki and his crew to finish eating. Once they left, Akashi and Kuroko did the same thing as yesterday. Kuroko got Akashi a meal before finding himself one.

"So-" Kuroko tried starting but Akashi cut him off.

"No speaking until you've finished your food. You need more food. Look at you. You're so skinny... Living in the forest really must've been hard." Akashi said. Kuroko hesitated before continuing to eat in silence.

Once they were both done and stretched, Akashi began leading Kuroko in a certain direction. "How did you find me?" Kuroko asked.

"I didn't. I told you, it's a small town. Besides, light blue fur is so easy to spot." Akashi chuckled.

"So where are we going today?" Kuroko asked.

"Somewhere that will help you survive in this town." Akashi answered simply. That... didn't answer Kuroko's question. Nevertheless, Kuroko followed Akashi. Usually Akashi brought good so he hoped the same would happen today.

They didn't have to walk far before Akashi lead him through an empty yard. Kuroko didn't smell anything there except neko scents. This yard was connected to a house so... Why didn't he smell any humans?

Akashi walked up to an open garage door and walked inside. Kuroko hesitantly followed despite the neko scents getting stronger. "Relax, nothing will happen to you." Akashi reassured with a smile. Kuroko slowly nodded even though he didn't feel relaxed one bit.

The two walked up some steps, taking their time. As they neared the slightly opened door at the top of the steps, Kuroko began to hear voices. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he felt nervous. Akashi was taking him to other nekos? Why?

"Wait here." Akashi said. Before Kuroko could reply, Akashi walked up the rest of the steps and into the room. Kuroko got down low and silently crawled up a few steps so he could listen without getting spotted.

"Akashicchi! You're back!"

"Aka-chin is back?"

"Took him long enough."

Kuroko didn't recognize any of these voices but continued to listen.

"Why do I smell another neko on you?" A voice suddenly asked within the room. Kuroko immediately tensed at the voice. It was the grey neko, he was sure of it!

"That's why I'm back." Kuroko heard Akashi say. "I want to show you someone."

Kuroko swallowed nervously and took that as his hint to come upstairs. He slowly climbed the rest of the steps before entering the room. Immediately he recognized the people inside. It was Haizaki and his crew.

Haizaki was sitting on a comfy chair but when Kuroko entered the room, he jumped up. "You!" He hissed and approached the blue neko. Kuroko stood still and watched Haizaki.

"No fighting!" Akashi hissed at Haizaki, standing between him and Kuroko. "I brought him here because I think he can qualify for our club."

"Club?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Absolutely not! I'm not having some yarn-brained fool join us." Haizaki growled.

"But he's smart! And he lived in the forest!" Akashi insisted.

"Forest?" One of the nekos in Haizaki's crew asked. "Really?"

"Yeah. He lived in the forest his whole life. This is his first time in a town and he needs somewhere to stay. He'll be perfect here." Akashi said softly.

"...I don't know..." Haizaki grumbled. Akashi just flashed Haizaki a small smile. Haizaki hesitated before sighing. "Fine, no fighting. But I'm not saying he'll be in the club."

"I know. Just give him a chance and you'll see." Akashi said before walking to Kuroko.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He lived in the forest ever since birth and never lived in a town once. However I believe he is smart and can solve human's mysteries along side you guys." Akashi introduced the blue neko to the other nekos.

"Human mysteries?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah! We solve some of life's mysteries!" A blonde neko said proudly. "Like me. I solved the mystery of rain."

"Rain?" Kuroko asked. Tiger told him that it rains because of something to do with the plants and oceans or something. He said it's like a cycle. It rains then the earth or plants suck it up and then the evaporated water flies back into the sky and it rains again. Something like that.

"Yeah. You know what makes it rain?"

No answer from Kuroko.

"Umbrellas!"

"...Huh?"

"Whenever a human carries an umbrella, it always rains. Humans make it rain with umbrellas!" The neko said.

"That's not-"

"Oh? Is someone actually questioning one of my club members?" Haizaki suddenly asked.

"Leave him alone." Akashi said. "He's new. Let him adjust and prove himself. Give him a mystery and he'll solve it quick."

"W-Wait, I.." He never agreed to this. He didn't remember Akashi asking him if he wanted to join the club that belonged to the person who attacked him on his first day in town.

"You what? Backing down already?" Haizaki asked with a sneer.

Kuroko didn't answer and looked at Akashi. The red neko seemed confused. "If you join the club, you'll be able to sleep somewhere warm and dry and you get food and protection." He whispered. "Don't you want that?"

Kuroko hesitated. It would certainly be nice to have a place to sleep and food to eat... "I just have to solve a mystery, right?"

"Right. It's easy." Akashi smiled.

Kuroko hesitated before sighing. "Fine..." He turned to Haizaki. "I take the offer. I'll solve a mystery."

"Alright forest cat," Haizaki growled under his breath. "I'll give you a mystery soon. Let me think of one." With that, Haizaki went back to his comfy chair and laid down.

Kuroko looked around and saw the other nekos going to other places to lie down. Some lied down on old blankets, some just lied on plain old floor boards. Akashi pulled Kuroko over to a corner so they could talk. Kuroko noticed Haizaki was glaring but he didn't stare for too long.

"So now you need to get to know everyone. The blonde neko is Kise Ryota. He's really excited a lot and really friendly. The purple neko is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's pretty lazy but he's like a kit so don't worry, he's not as intimidating as he looks. The green neko is Midorima Shintaro. No one knows where he got those things on his face from but he says it brings luck."

"Those are called glasses." Kuroko said. "They help humans see better."

"Oh." Akashi paused. "Well, let's continue. The other blue neko is Aomine Daiki. He's a pervert, just ignore him."

"I heard that Akashi!" Aomine yelled from across the room. Everyone yowled at the neko to shut up.

"Next we have... Well, me. You already know about me. Then we have Haizaki Shougo. I haven't told you much about him." Kuroko noticed Haizaki's ears flicking when Akashi mentioned his name. "He might seem rough at first but he's protective and cares for us."

Kuroko highly doubted that but he supposed he couldn't say yet. He didn't know Haizaki so he couldn't confirm or deny it. He just nodded.

"You better get some sleep. Who knows what mystery you might have to solve tomorrow." Akashi told him. Kuroko nodded and stretched. Akashi was right, it was warm and dry there. He laid down in the corner and Akashi laid beside him. Kuroko could have sworn he heard a few growls but he ignored it.

Akashi gave one of his ears a small lick and he returned the affectionate touch before they laid their heads down. With a yawn and another small stretch, Kuroko relaxed and tried to sleep. It wasn't that hard since he was so exhausted. Besides he would need energy to solve whatever mystery Haizaki had in store for him tomorrow.


End file.
